thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Beatles EP Collection
link (info del relanzamiento de 1992) |anterior = "The Beatles Ballads - 20 Original Tracks" (1980) |posterior = "Reel Music" (1982) }} The Beatles EP Collection es un box set que recopila los trece EP's de The Beatles, con un EP más "Rarites EP". Después del éxito de "The Beatles Singles Collection" de 1976 y "The Beatles Collection" de 1978, 1981, se decidio lanzar un box set con todos los EP's del grupo, la caja es de color azul, parecida a las de estas compilaciones mencionadas. Fue lanzado el 7 de diciembre de 1981, Parlophone lo catalogo BEP 14, más tarde fue relanzado el 15 de junio de 1992 por Apple, pero esta vez en CD y catalogado como CDBEP 14 . Todos los EP están en mono en este box set, excepto el doble EP "Magical Mystery Tour (EP)" y "Rarites EP". En 1981 este box set fue relanzado en discos compactos por EMI, según EMI durante 1981 se vendieron 75 millones de unidades.«The Beatles E.P. Collections» jpgr.co.uk Contenido de los CD's Disco 1 del EP "The Beatles' Hits" #"From Me to You" #"Thank You Girl" #"Please Please Me" #"Love Me Do" Disco 2 del EP "Twist and Shout" #"Twist and Shout" #"Taste of Honey" #"Do You Want to Know a Secret" #"There's a Place" Disco 3 del EP "The Beatles (No. 1)" #"I Saw Her Standing There" #"Misery" #"Anna (Go to Him)" #"Chains" Disco 4 del EP "All My Loving" #"All My Loving" #"Ask Me Why" #"Money" #"P.S. I Love You" Disco 5 del EP "Long Tall Sally" #"Long Tall Sally" #"I Call Your Name" #"Slow Down" #"Matchbox" Disco 6 del EP "[[Extracts from the Film A Hard Day's Night|Extracts from the Film "A Hard Day's Night"]] #"I Should Have Known Better" #"If I Fell" #"Tell Me Why" #"And I Love Her" Disco 7 del EP "[[Extracts from the Album A Hard Day's Night|Extracts from the Album "A Hard Day's Night"]] #"Any Time at All" #"I'll Cry Instead" #"Things We Said Today" #"When I Get Home" Disco 8 del EP "Beatles for Sale" #"No Reply" #"I'm a Loser" #"Rock & Roll Music" #"Eight Days a Week" Disco 9 del EP "Beatles for Sale (No. 2)" #"I'll Follow the Sun" #"Baby's in Black" #"Words of Love" #"I Don't Want to Spoil the Party" Disco 10 del EP "The Beatles' Million Sellers" #"She Loves You" #"I Want to Hold Your Hand" #"Can't Buy Me Love" #"I Feel Fine" Disco 11 del EP "Yesterday" #"Yesterday" #"Act Naturally" #"You Like Me Too Much" #"It's Only Love" Disco 12 del EP "Nowhere Man" #"Nowhere Man" #"Drive My Car" #"Michelle" #"You Won't See Me" Disco 13 del EP "Magical Mystery Tour" #"Magical Mystery Tour" #"Your Mother Should Know" #"I Am the Walrus" #"Fool on the Hill" #"Flying" #"Blue Jay Way" Disco 14 (bonus track) #"Inner Light" #"Baby You're a Rich Man" #"She's a Woman" #"This Boy" Véase también *Discografía de The Beatles Referencias * Información de los box set's Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles Categoría:EP de The Beatles